1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for supporting the management of tasks and documents within a message-based system, and more particularly to methods and systems for embedding personal information management and collaborative and coordination-related information management in a message-based system
2. Description of Related Art
Personal information management can be defined as the ordering of information through categorization, placement, or embellishment in a manner that makes it easier to retrieve when it is needed. It may also involve information related to coordination and collaboration. Email is increasingly used by many users for many information management (IM) functions. Currently, email clients such as Microsoft Outlook™ do have features that support many IM functions. However, these features are not easy to use and are not well integrated with email. Thus, there is a need for an email client with embedded IM features, or more generally, a message-based system with embedded IM features.
There are, broadly speaking, three types of traditional workflow systems: image-based workflow systems, form-based workflow systems, and coordination-based workflow systems.
Image-based Workflow Systems are designed to automate the flow of paper-based documentation through an organization, by transferring the paper to digital “images”. These were the first workflow systems that gained wide acceptance. These systems are closely associated with imaging technology, and emphasize the routing and processing of digital images.
Form-based Workflow Systems are designed to intelligently route forms throughout an organization. These forms, unlike images, are text-based and consist of editable fields. Forms are automatically routed according to the information entered on the form. In addition, these form-based systems can notify or remind people when action is due.
Coordination-based Workflow Systems are designed to facilitate the completion of work by providing a framework for coordination of action. The framework is aimed at addressing the domain of human concerns (business processes), rather than the optimization of information or material processes.
These three types of workflow systems all share the same requirement. The requirement is that a top-down, centralized model of the work process has to be defined. The centralized workflow model keeps track of a pre-specified set of deadlines and obligations, thus, does not allow for flexible workgroup performance. Therefore, there is a need for a workflow system that would allow for more flexible workflow management, without the need for multiple parties to be using a single centralized system or workflow schema.